


Here's The Thing...

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Could you write a story where Ian is the classic bad guy that has been in juvie, sells drugs and and he is terrible to school and Mickey is the classic good and popular guy. A day Ian and his friends make a bet on how long it would take Ian to go to bed with Mickey but in the end he falls for Mickey. You could also put the scene where Mickey discovers bet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's The Thing...

When Monica Gallagher left her kids with her alcoholic piece of shit husband, her oldest daughter Fiona became the one who held the family together, made sure they were all okay.

 

And sure, they had some meat on their bones and they weren’t suicidal, but they weren’t really good kids either.

 

Fiona was stuck being the ”mother".

 

Lip was the only one who had a chance at getting out of the south side.

 

Debbie was the regular south side teenage girl, obsessed with boys and whatever superficial friends she could get a hold of.

 

Carl was all over the place, drinking and doing all kinds of stupid shit.

 

Liam was practically an infant, he couldn’t cause much trouble yet.

 

Ian, though.

 

Ian was the one who got into trouble the most.

 

He had been in juvy more times than he could even count and some may say he was the typical south side bad boy with the drugs and the robbing and the delivered beat downs, and most people were scared of him but nobody did much to stop it.

 

It was the Chicago south side, after all.

 

The topic first came up on a Monday when Ian was standing in an alley, sharing a joint with a couple of his stoner buddies.

 

”Yo, you guys know that Milkovich kid?” Chase asked, voice raspy.

 

”Jamie or Iggy?” Ian asked, not turning his head to look at them.

 

”Nah, nah. The younger one”

 

”The dwarf? What about him?” Ian chuckled at Ethan’s description of the youngest Milkovich boy.

 

”Saw him walking around school today”

 

”The fuck were you doing at school?” Ian intervened.

 

”Fired out some coke to a couple of freshmans last year, but that’s not the point”

 

”Fine then get to it. Joint’s finished and I’m only gonna get sober from here” Ian said.

 

”He was walking around in his fucking letterman jacket, acting like he was better than everyone else - ” 

 

”You talk to him?” Ethan asked and Chase shook his head.

 

”Nah, man but it gave me an idea”

 

”What’s that?” Ian asked, quickly growing sick of having this conversation.

 

”Gallagher”

 

A smirk painted Chase’s lips and he pushed himself off of the brick wall and went to stand in front of Ian instead.

 

”How long you think it would take you to fuck him?”

 

”I think you lost a _with_ in there, bud”

 

”Nah, I don’t mean fuck with, I mean fuck. As in dick in asshole”

 

”You want me to fuck Mickey Milkovich?”

 

”Yeah”

 

”Why?” Ian said, narrowing his eyes, trying to figure out where Chase was going with all of this. Chase shrugged and lit up a cigarette.

 

”The way I figure, you’re into dudes, rumor is he’s queer too. He thinks you’re into him and snap”

 

”So…” Ian coughed. ”You want me to fuck him, to fuck with him” Chase nodded.

 

”Exactly, and to make it even more interesting, let’s all guess how long it would take”

 

”You wanna bet on how long it would take me to fuck Mickey Milkovich?”

 

Chase hummed in agreement and Ian turned to Ethan who had mostly been left out of the conversation.

 

”I say a week”

 

”I believe in you, Gallagher. Five days”

 

Ian lit up a cigarette and thought it over.

 

If he was honest, Mickey was pretty hot - in a south side thug but popular annoying douchebag kind of way.

 

”Three days, starting tomorrow”

 

All three of them shook hands and Ian didn’t miss the satisfied smirk on Chase’s face.

 

”The losers have to give the winner five hundred dollars. Or maybe just a bag of weed” Ian chuckled.

 

”I hope you have any left, because I’m gonna win this shit”

 

 

The next day, Ian waited outside of the locker rooms until Mickey was finished changing after football.

 

As soon as he came out, he followed him, walking fast to keep up.

 

”Mickey, right?”

 

”Gallagher” Mickey retorted as he kept walking, not looking back towards Ian.

 

”You know my name?” Ian made sure his tone was teasing but not too obvious.

 

Not quite yet.

 

He was gonna have fun with this.

 

”I only know the fucking redheaded Gallagher kid. No idea what your first name is”

 

”It’s - ”

 

”And I also don’t care”

 

Ian stopped walking as Mickey turned a corner, disappearing out of sight.

 

For some reason, he also found himself smiling at Mickey’s snappy rudeness.

 

He wouldn’t have expected anything different.

 

This was going to be fun.

 

 

The next day, Ian made sure to be outside of the school when class ended for the day to make sure he could catch Mickey again.

 

As soon as Mickey exited the building, Ian walked up to him.

 

”Ian”

 

”Excuse the fuck out of me?” Mickey said, lighting a cigarette and looking over all bored.

 

Ian could see what Chase meant when he said Mickey looked like he thought he was better than everyone else, but unlike Chase, Ian didn’t find it annoying.

 

In fact, he almost wanted to smile at it.

 

”You never let me tell you my name. It’s Ian”

 

”Okay?” Mickey shrugged, sucking on the filter and looking anywhere but Ian. ”I should give a fuck why?”

 

Ian put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and leaned his shoulders forwards, hoping this would go according to plan.

 

He let his eyes wander about the parking lot before they finally settled back on Mickey.

 

”Come hang out with me”

 

Mickey’s eyebrows shot up, but he forced himself to look calm as he finished of the cigarette and put it out with the soul of his shoe.

 

”You got a reason why I should?”

 

One side of Ian’s mouth went up in a smirk.

 

”You got a reason why you shouldn’t?”

 

Mickey appeared to be thinking about it for a moment before he shrugged.

 

”Lead the way, Gallagher”

 

They started walking side by side, not saying anything.

 

Maybe it should have been awkward, but it didn’t feel like it.

 

It felt calm, normal.

 

”You got siblings, right?”

 

”Yep” Mickey burped, lighting up another cigarette.

 

”How many?”

 

”A ton” Ian nodded, not that bothered by Mickey’s lack of response, this was supposed to be a challenge after all.

 

”I got two sisters and three brothers”

 

”I know, you’re the Gallaghers. Everyone knows your wacked fucking family”

 

Ian found himself smiling at that comment, but chose not to say anything more on the topic.

 

”How long you been playing football?”

 

”Five years” Mickey said, still not bringing much to the conversation.

 

”I used to play little league” Ian offered once they started to cross the baseball field, heading towards the dugouts.

 

”Yeah, you got thrown out for pissing on first base, right?”

 

Mickey let out a chuckle before catching himself and going back to frowning.

 

”Yeah, you heard about that?” Ian bit his lip, sitting down on the bench.

 

”I was playing second”

 

”Really?” Ian asked and Mickey nodded, finishing of his cigarette.

 

”Yeah, man. Lot’s changed”

 

”So how did you get into football?” Mickey shrugged, letting out a cough.

 

”Don’t really have an answer” Ian nodded, letting it go.

 

He opened his bag and took two cans of beer out, handing one to Mickey.

 

”Boyscout?”

 

”Always” Ian winked, and he thought he could see the corners of Mickey’s mouth twitch but he didn’t comment on it.

 

Instead he lit a cigarette of his own.

 

Mickey stuck his hand out for it and when Ian handed it off, their fingers brushed but he decided to point blank ignore the stir in his stomach.

 

This wasn’t the time.

 

This was supposed to be in and out.

 

Quite literally.

 

”So how did you become the stoner south side bad boy? Thought the Gallaghers were supposed to be all sun and fucking rainbows”

 

Ian chose not to comment on the obvious parallel between gays and rainbows.

 

This wasn’t the time for that either.

 

”Could ask you the same thing. Aren’t the Milkovich family supposed to be all lowlifes and drug dealers?”

 

Mickey turned to look at him for a second, a smile pulling at his lips.

 

He didn’t say anything, though.

 

”You know, you’re not too bad, Gallagher” He said a couple of minutes later.

 

Ian forced himself not to let his smile grow too big at that comment.

 

”So” Ian said, looking ahead, out into the field. ”You think I’m a bad boy, and I’m not too bad. That may be a contradiction, but you saying you’re into bad boys, Mickey?”

 

Their heads turned and they looked each other in the eye, really a little bit too close to be just two friends having a beer.

 

The look on Mickey’s face when Ian’s words registered was priceless.

 

”You calling me a fag?”

 

”Not calling you anything, relax”

 

Ian bumped their shoulders together and looked out into the field again, finishing the beer off and crushing it, throwing it to the side.

 

Ian noticed Mickey’s body was slightly stiffer than before, though.

 

”Although…” Ian begun lowly, turning his head and speaking into Mickey’s ear. ”It’s dark out here. No one would have to know”

 

Mickey turned his head slowly and their faces ended up barely inches away from each other.

 

”The fuck you getting at, Gallagher?”

 

Mickey’s voice had zero bite and his voice was just a whisper by now.

 

”You know what I’m getting at” Ian said, waiting for Mickey to make the move.

 

It was close, too, he could tell.

 

Mickey’s eyes flickered between his eyes and down to his lips.

 

Ian allowed himself one look at Mickey’s big, plump lips before he looked him in the eyes again.

 

”You think we’re gonna make out like some fucking horny twelve year olds?”

 

Ian’s lips pulled up into a smirk, and the moment stayed the same despite Mickey’s comment.

 

”I think so, yeah” Ian retorted, raising an eyebrow.

 

Mickey chewed the inside of his lip, hesitating for a second before finally crashing their lips together.

 

Ian hummed in appreciation, placing his hands steadily on Mickey’s waist as they pulled apart for a second before going in for more.

 

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck, the kiss feeling better and better with ever second.

 

Ian nipped Mickey’s bottom lip and used his gasp of surprise to slip his tongue inside of his mouth, exploring every inch.

 

Neither of them knew which moan or groan came from who, and they didn’t care to.

 

The fire in the pit of Ian’s stomach grew more and more powerful.

 

He sucked on Mickey’s bottom lip as they pulled apart, releasing it with a plop and admiring Mickey’s plump, red lips for a couple of seconds before attaching his lips to the underside of his jaw, drawing out a ragged moan.

 

Mickey put a hand on the back of Ian’s neck urging him on.

 

”Fuck” It was the only actual word either of them had uttered since their lips first came together, and Ian wanted to hear more.

 

He blindly unzipped Mickey’s jeans and palmed him through his boxers, feeling the rock hard cock perfectly through the cotton.

 

Mickey wrapped his fingers in Ian’s short hair, tugging slightly. Ian let his teeth graze the mark he’d made on Mickey’s neck before he pulled his head out of the crook of his neck and smashed their lips together.

 

”Fuck, yes” Mickey hiccuped when Ian squeezed his bulge slightly, making Mickey’s cock twitch.

 

Ian kissed him once with finality before sinking down on his knees and pulling Mickey’s pants and boxers down to his knees.

 

Mickey looked down on him for a second and then placed a hand in his hair again, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Ian licked his palm a couple of times and wrapped a firm hand around Mickey’s dick, jerking it slowly and surely before licking a stripe along the base, forcing Mickey to bite his hand like a fucking girl to make sure he would stay as quiet as possible.

 

Ian teased the top with his tongue, but stopped when he realized what Mickey was doing.

 

”Stop” He reached up and slammed Mickey’s arm. ”Wanna hear what I’m doing to you”

 

Mickey had half a mind to curse him out and leave, but there was no way he would be able to do that now, so instead he obeyed.

 

Ian wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked it a little bit before finally sinking his head down and taking Mickey as far down his throat as he could.

 

He bopped his head in a medium pace, jerking the rest of Mickey’s cock with a skillful hand.

 

”Yes. You’re fucking good at that. Fuck, Gallagher”

 

Ian hummed appreciatively at every word, sending the vibrations down Mickey’s dick, driving him crazy.

 

”Keep going, just like that. Fuck. So close”

 

Ian hollowed his cheeks and looked up at Mickey as he started bobbing his head faster.

 

Mickey came down Ian’s throat with a ragged moan and Ian’s mouth stayed on him until he was done. Ian swallowed it all and pulled off, not spilling a drop.

 

”Damn, Gallagher” Mickey breathed when they came face to face again, still struggling to get his breath back.

 

Ian just smiled triumphantly as Mickey tucked himself back into his pants.

 

Then Ian couldn’t help himself, he placed a hand on the back of Mickey’s neck and pressed their lips together, tongues tangling together.

 

Right when Mickey could taste himself on the tip of Ian’s tongue, they pulled apart.

 

”You want me to…?” Mickey asked and gestured to Ian’s crotch.

 

”Nah, I’m good. You can make it up to me some other time”

 

Mickey nodded and got his stuff together, starting the walk out into the field and back home.

 

”See you tomorrow” Ian called after him teasingly.

 

”Whatever, Gallagher”

 

 

The next morning, Mickey had to borrow Mandy’s fucking make up to cover up the purple bruises on his neck and jaw.

 

Fucking Gallagher.

 

 

Of course Ian was on his way to the school to meet up with Mickey again that afternoon, but he wasn’t too happy.

 

Today was the day.

 

_Three days, starting tomorrow._

 

Well, today was the third day, the day he was supposed to fuck Mickey Milkovich and win the bet.

 

Fuck.

 

He didn’t like this, not one bit.

 

Maybe it was because of the fact that it felt immorally wrong, or maybe, it was the fact that he didn’t find Mickey attractive.

 

_Yeah, right._

 

Or maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that he liked Mickey.

 

He liked hearing him talk no matter how rude he was when he did.

 

He liked kissing him and he liked just being with him.

 

And yet, he had only hung out with Mickey once.

 

He was so gone, this fucking sucked.

 

Still, that afternoon, Ian and Mickey stumbled through the empty Gallagher house, sucking at each others lips and clawing at the clothes covering their bodies.

 

”Fuck me” Mickey said, lifting Ian’s shirt up and Ian threw it to the side, doing the same with Mickey’s.

 

”I wanna be in you so bad, fuck”

 

They stumbled up the stairs, getting to Ian’s room taking way more time than it should have because of all of their tripping.

 

Finally, they were in their boxers, Ian pushing Mickey down on his bed and climbing on top of him, attaching his lips to his jaw again.

 

He pulled away soon, looking down at Mickey.

 

”The fuck, man? Why’d you stop?” The brunet immediately groaned.

 

”Are you wearing makeup?”

 

”Fuck, yes I’m wearing makeup. You think a girl could do that shit?”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes at Ian’s chuckle and the redhead got the hint, quickly going back to sucking another hickey into his collarbone.

 

Mickey pushed Ian’s boxers down and grabbed a hold of his cock, trying not to be too intimidated by how fucking long and thick it was. Ian moved his head out of the crook of Mickey’s neck, covering his lips with his own.

 

Ian pushed Mickey’s boxers down to his feet and threw both pairs to the side before laying down, locking their cocks together, rutting as the make out session continued in full force.

 

”Get your stuff, man. ’M ready” Mickey mumbled and Ian reached for the nightstand before stopping and shaking his head.

 

He sat up and ran a hand over his face.

 

”Fuck, no. I can’t do this”

 

”What the actual fuck, Gallagher? You gonna leave me like this?”

 

Mickey complained, gesturing to his red, leaking, rock hard cock. Fuck, Ian wanted him. But he had to do this first.

 

”Here’s the thing…” Ian sighed. ”It was a bet, Mick” He said in a single breath. ”Me and the Moser brothers made a bet of how long it would take me to fuck you. I said three days and if we do this I win, but I can’t. Not like this. Fuck, I actually like you”

 

Mickey sat up, trying to register everything.

 

”You used me for a fucking game?” Ian nodded. ”What’s the prize?”

 

”Bag of weed” Ian chuckled, finally looking at Mickey.

 

”Would you share it with me?”

 

Maybe Mickey wasn’t thinking clearly, but really.

 

He was a horny seventeen year old, and besides, Ian had actually told him before anything really happened, no harm no foul.

 

”Sure…?” Ian said, not quite sure where this was going.

 

”Get on me and win it then”

 

Ian frowned for a second before Mickey’s words registered with him, then he was on him again.

 

They rutted together, making sure to get fully hard again,

 

Ian placed his lips on the other side of Mickey’s jaw, grazing his teeth over the spot before sucking on it.

 

Soon, Ian lubed up two of his fingers and carefully slipped one inside of Mickey, making him let out a noise between a groan and a hiccup.

 

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist, pressing their lips together as Ian kept stretching him out.

 

”I’m good” Mickey said and Ian nodded.

 

Mickey turned around and got on all fours as Ian rolled a condom onto his cock and slicking himself up.

 

”You ready?” Ian asked, placing his hands on Mickey’s hips.

 

”Yes, fuck”

 

That was all Ian needed.

 

He worked himself inside, stopping when he was bottomed out, giving them both some time to adjust.

 

Mickey closed his eyes, enjoying the hot, throbbing feeling of having Ian inside of him.

 

Then, Ian started moving and he couldn’t help but let out a moan with every single thrust.

 

”Faster, Gallagher. Come on” Ian obeyed, moving faster and harder, making the bed squeak but neither of them cared at this point.

 

”So fucking tight, Mick”

 

Ian clamped his eyes shut, chasing his orgasm as Mickey wrapped a hand around his own cock, jerking it in time with Ian’s thrusts.

 

”Right there, fuck” Mickey groaned when Ian managed to find the spot inside of him. ”Close”

 

”Me, fuck, too”

 

Ian started moving even faster and harder and in barely to time at all, Mickey came all over the sheets as Ian filled the condom.

 

Mickey collapsed, and Ian fell on top of him.

 

”That was fucking hot” Mickey mumbled and Ian chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of his neck.

 

 

Ian knocked on Mickey’s door two days later.

 

”Gallagher. Why you here?” Mickey said when he opened the door, the beginning of a smirk starting to paint his lips.

 

”Promised I’d share, didn’t I?” Ian said, holding up a bag of weed.

 

Mickey chuckled.

 

”And… I think you owe me a blowjob” Ian whispered into Mickey’s ear as he made his way into his boyfriend’s house.


End file.
